


Nightingale's Eyes

by JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Still Need A Beta Reader, i suck at doing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881
Summary: Summery: Merilinor is a young elf who has just turned  2,000 years old. Its the night of the celebrate this newest mile stone in his life. He is a very skilled warrior,but his true passion is music. Just like his adoptive father Lindir... The guest that have come to celebrate, have come from Mirkwood, Lothlórien,Erebor,Dale,Rohan and Gondor  have come to Rivendell to enjoy the festive night... But where is the guest of honor???





	1. Prologue: Welcome Home Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I can't remember the name of the fanfics I read, but they helped inspire me. And also I have always wounder what Middle-Earth would be like if the one ring was destroyed instead of kept.. So naturally my over active brain ran away with many ideas.. And this was one that had just came to me today.. 
> 
> Also I am not really good at battle scenes, I am more of a touchy feely type of person.. But please be kind, because even when I role play. I suck at battle and sparing scenes. Also I want to thank those who read my first post here.. I was testing the waters with Tolkin's babies{characters} and I hope I am doing okay so far..
> 
> Also I got the names for my OC's from this awesome site, its where I get all my elf names for rp characters as well..  
> http://elf.namegeneratorfun.com

The war against the Dark Lord ended, when the one ring was destroyed, by Isildur who had gathered what was left of his mind and tossed it into the fire's of Mount Doom. The Alliance of Men and Elves still remains to this day. Peace has lasted for thousands of years, thou the last remains of Orc's and Gollbins still roam the land. 

It was during one of these attacks on a hidden elven village, not far from Rivendell's borders that the story of one young elfling truly starts.

The elves ran as the cries for help rang out, the orc's attacked killing and raping. Running as fast as she could, a raven haired elleth ran threw the woods. She was covered in cuts and blood, she held close to her breast a young elfling, she had covered in her cloak.

Her bear feet were bleeding, as she ran. The Orc who chased her laughed, enjoying the trill of the chase. The elleth trips over an up-rooted root from a tree. Clutching tightly her child, as she curled around him. Daring a peak, she cried softly her tears fell onto the infants face as he slept unaware of what was going on around him.

She covered him up and dug at the hollow of the tree and placed him gently down. Ripping her mithril chain necklace from around her neck, she placed it in his tinny hands, she gently touched his face, her blood upon his face. ''I pray to the Valar, you are saved.. Goodbye my sweet nightingale..'' She kissed his forehead gently. 

She forced herself up to her feet and ran again, the orc ran right past the hidden babe, as the screams of the elleth echoed threw the woods.. 

An arrow flew fast killing the Orc, as the foul creature fell next to the dying elleth, her amber eyes looking up at the one who saved her. Kneeling down the archer lifted her up. 

''Save him..'' She said in a weak voice, her bloodied hand resting on the warriors face. ''Hold on now, I will..'' 

"No. It's m..my time..'' She said in a weak voice.. ''Save him..'' 

"I will.. I promise..'' He said, as the elleth smiles, her eyes closed as her last breath left her body.. 

The warrior laid her body down gently.. Standing up he was about to re-mount his horse when the cries of a babe, echoed.. Turning he followed the sounds, and there the ellon found the young elfling swaddled in a robe of black, his raven hair coated in blood. In his small hands the pendent. Reaching down he picked the babe up gently, as he rose up the other warriors caught up to him.. 

One of the warriors spoke. ''My Lord Elrond, the survivors are being tended to and made ready for travel.'' His gaze fell upon the babe. And his gaze sweeps over to the mother of the babe. 

Looking up at the elf holding him, the babe gave a smile and light cooing sound, his eyes were steal-blue in color. ''Unaware of the world around you.. And an innocent caught up in all this bloodshed..'' He looked up to the warrior and then to the babe's mother. ''I was to late.. Her last words.. 'Save him.' And I tend to..'' He walked to his horse, the warrior followed, holding his arms out, Elrond placed the babe gently into his arms.

Remounting his horse, he took the elfling once more, and they rode to meet the others.. He looked out the elves.. ''Dose this elfling in my arms have any other living family?" 

The healer of the village walked over then closed his eyes. ''Then Dýlinnil is truly lost..'' He lowered his head, then looked up to Lord Elrond. ''I am sorry my lord but Merilinor has no other family.. His Ada died from the last raid that destroyed Dýlinnil's village..''

"So she lived to see her child into this world.'' Elrond said looking to the now sleeping babe in his arms. 

"Yes my lord..'' The healer lowered his gaze. 

"Thank you..'' He then looked at everyone else. ''Those of you who can walk, please helps those who can't, we move out before the sun starts to set.'' He moved a head up to where a warrior with golden hair was kneeling to the group of elflings play with his golden hair. 

"Glorfindel..'' He said with a rather light smile on his face just for the sake of the elflings. 

The golden warrior stood up a few of the elflings, hanging off his arms. ''Ah my lord..'' He then looked at the babe.. He looked up and saw the look of pain in the eyes of his lord. 

"I have a task that maybe the elflings would like to help out with.'' He smiled more. 

"What do you little ones say, want to play a game?" Glorfindel asked with a big bright smile. 

"Yes.'' They all said at once and looked up at the elven lord.

''Okay I want each of you to break off into pairs, pick a warrior to pair up with, and go threw and find what can be saved, and what can be used to help those who are injured.. Can you do that?" He asked softly. 

"Yes my lord.'' They said and then broke into groups each picking a warrior as they told them of their game, and the warriors smiled and nodded..

By the time, they were done, the sun was high in the sky. And they moved out, the children were talking with those who were injured telling them about the game they played...

As they entered into Imladris, the sound of the horns sounding their arrival echoed threw the air.. 

Erestor and Lindir rushed to meet them, along with healers.. The twins rushed as well to lend a helping hand.. Lindir rushed up to Elrond's horse.. ''Welcome home my lord.'' His gaze then fell on the babe, then looked up again. Elrond shakes his head slowly. 

Holding his arms out, Elrond handed the babe to his lover. He dismounted his stead and set to helping the healers. 

Lindir looked down at the elfling in his arms, the twins came over and looked down and smiles at the babe. ''Your keeping him right Lindir?" They asked at the same time. 

A smile came to the elfs gentle family. ''It depends on what your Ada says... Stay and help out you two, I will see to this little one myself..'' He walked off humming softly as he held the elfling.. 

Elland and Elrohir looked at each other and smiled. Then went to help out by taking the other elflings to go get food and drink. 

Erestor watched as Lindir walked by, a smile on his face and humming to the babe in his arms. Glorfindel walked up to his mate placing a hand upon his shoulder. ''I think Lindir is in love with the elfling..'' The golden warrior smiled softly. 

''Aye my love, and the twins are up to no good as normal.. But their free spirit is needed in this time of pain..'' He turned then points a finger at him. ''And before you think of kissing me or holding me, your taking a bath.. You stink of orc..'' He then walked off, his black raven hair flowing behind him as he did. 

The warriors laughed at their captains look that was plastered on his face. He turned to face them and laughed as well. ''Ah I am a lucky efl.. Such a spitfire my beloved is.'' He then walked off to help out.

Elrond had entered his room, by the time the moon was hanging high in the night sky. He walked to a chair and sat down, with a sigh. His gaze shifted to seeing his lover, he watched as Lindir feed a bottle to the elfling.. He leans forward. ''Lindir..'' He said softly. 

Looking up the chief aid smiled. ''Can we keep him Elrond.. Please.. He is so cute.. And I want to raise him as our own..'' He gave that adoring look that Elrond couldn't even say no to. 

"I was going to ask you, how you felt about adopting him.. He has no other family, and his naneth's last words to me where, 'save him.' And I want to..'' He looked to the babe. ''He was clutching a pendent..'' Elrond looked up to his lover. 

"Its on the night stand, I was going to see about getting it repaired..'' The burnet looked to the babe, who's steal-blue eyes looked up at him with wonder. ''What's his name?"

"Its Merilinor..'' The elven lord said in a low voice. 

"Merilinor.. Nightiengale.. Such a lovely name for him.'' Lindir leans down and kissed the babe's forehead gently. ''Welcome home pen neth.."


	2. Chapter 1: They Softly lie and spy on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be slow with updates... I sometimes get side tracked.. It comes with having a one track mind, and being ADD.. But also I want to wish everyone an early Happy Turkey Day.. I will be spending it, with two of my brothers and my boyfriend.. Well tomorrow I have a lot of things to do.. Peal, cut and boil squash and potatoes.. Get the bird in the oven roaster, heat up the gravy.. And make pumpkin spiced eggnog muffins and bread.. 
> 
> I am not sure when my next chapter will be, I am slowly letting my ideas run wild in my head.. I am going to try and use some elvish. But only when I can..

The day was just starting, the rays of the sun shone threw the silk curtains.   
As the fall wind blew threw the open balcony door, as the curtains danced with the wind. The bedding made a rustling sound, a head slowly came into view. Raven black hair spilled across the pillows. A soft groan came from under the mound of covers, as a set of slender fingers curl around the edge of the blanket, as the said hand pulled the covers closer even more. But this peaceful moment wasn't going to last much longer. The bedroom door opened with a loud crash into the wall, and in a span of five seconds two bodies pounce on the person that was snuggled deep into the covers. 

''Time to wake up..'' 

"Little brother..'' 

The voices belonged to Elladan and Elrohir. The male beneath the covers groaned, and when he spoke, his voice is laced with sleep. ''Go away, and let me sleep.'' A yawn came after the words left his lips. 

The twins just smirked, grabbing the covers as they jumped off the bed. In a quick swift movement, they tossed the covers off their little brother. It was in that moment, they got an eye full of the nakedness that is their younger brother. 

"Well.. This is interesting is it not Elrohir?" Elladan asked with a sly smirk upon his face.

"Very so dearest Elladan, who would have thought, that sweet shy and innocent Merilinor sleeps naked.'' Elrohir said with a chuckle. 

Merilinor sat up quick as lightening, and snatched his covers back. He growled at them, his black locks of hair stuck out in some places. ''I hate you both.'' He snapped as he got up and rushed to his bathroom and slammed the door in their faces. 

"Oh come now baby brother you don't mean it.'' They said at the same time. 

The youngest twin leans his head against the door. ''Dearest brother, we didn't mean to anger you, but Ada sent us to wake you up. He said that a special guest arrived before sunrise today, and that he is waiting for you in gardens.'' 

At that moment the bathroom door swung open, steal-blue eyes locked with gray eyes. He then closed the door again, the next sound they heard was the splashing of water, and the shatter of glass. Sharing a worried look the twins weren't sure if they should check on Merilinor, but the door flung open. ''Oh well you two go away..'' He snapped and closed the door again. 

Sharing a look, they shurged and left. When the sound of the bedroom door latching shut reached his ears, the elf sighed as he comes out of the bathroom. 

After a moment, he finished drying himself off and went to pick out his outfit for the day. Reaching into his hand carved cedar wardrobe, he began pulling out one outfit after another, tossing them about the room. 

With a rather angry sigh, he gave up and went right back to his bed. Tossing himself onto the large feather mattress, he buried his face into his pillow and screamed.. After a good minute or two of screaming in anger.. He lifts his head, and curls up into a ball.. 

A knock came to the door, when he didn't answer a second knock came. "Go away.'' He said in a rather horsed voice. 

The door opened slowly as his father walked in, closing the door behind him, the lord of Rivendell spoke. ''I think not..'' His voice was calm as always when dealing with his youngest. 

Sitting up quickly he looked to his father. ''Ada?! I....'' He looked around the room, following the older elf's gaze at the mess. ''I couldn't find anything to wear..'' He looked down blushing deeply, as it graced the tips of his ears slightly.

"So it would seam..'' With a sigh he started picking up the mess of clothing and putting them onto the bed. And then turned as he walked to the wardrobe and reached into the back pulling out the only outfit that hadn't been tossed about. 

Walking over to his son he held the pants out. ''Get dressed.. I will help.'' He smiled softly. 

With a nod of his head, he grabbed the pants and went behind the changing screen and got them on. "I haven't worn this outfit in many years.'' He said with a giggle. 

Coming back around he took the cotton under shirt and puts it on. His slinder and nibble fingers laced it up in the front. Looking up he walked up to his father, as he slides his arms into the sleeves of the robe that was being held out. With the elf's help he was dressed at last, walking over to the vanity he sat down. 

Picking up his hair brush, he began to brush out his raven locks of hair. Stopping part way, he listens and the voice he hears so clearly, brought a smile to his face. Standing up he rushed out onto the balcony. His smile widens at the sight of the ellon that held his heart, when he was just an elfling. 

The ellon in question, stopped walking as he turned around. Blue eyes locked with steal-blue eyes. As a gentle fall wind blows, the elf's silver blonde hair danced with it. A smile graced his lips. The marchwarden of the golden wood, gave a slight bow of his head. 

Haldir was wearing dark leggings, with a silver tunic. His boots were a light brown in color that went up past his shins. 

Merilinor waved back, his cheeks were dusted with a very soft pink, that slowly graced the tips of his ears. Bitting his bottom lip gently, he steps up onto the railing of the balcony and stands there. As he steps forward, the last thing he heard was his name being said. Closing his eyes as he feels the wind rush around him. 

Haldir's smile faded as he rushed quickly to catch Merilinor. With the foolish ellon in his arms now, he spoke. ''You foolish elf.. You could have gotten badly injured.'' His voice filled with worry and love..

Opening his eyes he giggles. ''Yes but I had faith you would catch me.'' 

"True.. But you also scared Lord Elrond.'' Setting the elf down onto his feet, that happened to still be bare. 

"Merilinor..'' A firm but angry voice spoke.. Elrond walked over quickly as he looked his son over. ''Never do that again.. How many times have I told you that?" He asked checking to make sure his foolish son wasn't injured. 

"Sorry ada.. I didn't mean to scare you or Haldir... I just was so happy to see him.'' He gave that rather cute sad look, with his bottom lip out some. 

Haldir was finding it rather hard to stay upset as it would seam, Lord Elrond was as well. That one look made hearts melt and even harder to stay mad at the ellon, who had perfected such a pout. 

"Just promise to never do it again my child..'' The older elf said lightly touching his face. ''My heart can't bare it, if something happened to you.. " [I can't break the promise I made..Your mother would never forgive me] Was what had been left unsaid.. The elven lord was starting to feel it was time to tell Merilinor the truth..

"I promise ada...'' After he spoke his words, his stomach growled.

Haldir and Elrond laughed as Merilinor blushed deeply. ''We should get to the Hall of Flames, it seams we are but a minute late arriving for breakfast.'' Elrond said with a smile as he walked on a head of them. 

Holding his hand out, the warrior looked over and said. ''Shall we my sweet nightingale?" 

"We shall..'' He said with a giggle as he took the offered hand, and walked with him. Merilinor told Haldir of the trips he would take with the twins and the rangers. The raven haired ellon, had so much to tell, he did enjoy speaking of his advantures outside of Rivendell. ''I meet a hobbit.. A hobbit... They are so small.. But so cute.. '' He exclaimed with joy, as it shone in his steal-blue eyes.. "Did you know hobbits are great dancers.. Well not as graceful as us elves, but still I had a wonderful time.. The Shire is so pretty.. So many flowers in many colors..'' A smile was upon his face. 

With a chuckle the marchwarden said. ''I would love to see it one day with you, at your side.'' He raised the elf's hand up and kissed his knuckles gently. 

This action, caused the elf's heart to fluter and his cheeks flush a fine tint of pink. "I would love that very much.'' 

"Ewe get a room..'' The twins said at the same time. 

Haldir chuckled softly, he helped Merilinor sit, and then took his place at his own lords side.. One he was seated, the food was now served.


	3. Chapter 2: Craven master spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do believe our brother is hiding something.'' 
> 
> "I believe your right Elladan, should we tell father?" Elrohir asked with a worried glance to his brother. 
> 
> "No we must find out, what it is ourselves..'' He said lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and add two more chapters.. So as I said.. I have ADD and I get side tracked quickly.. And its getting colder out, so doing typing is a bit hard when my fingers start to get cold.. And I don't like my over head light, it hurts my eyes when it glares off my computer screen.. Sorry for any misspelled words, that is my great weakness..I do have a learning dissablity {see can't even spell that word right lol.] so please bare with me.. If I have misspelled something, please tell me and show me the correct spelling of the word, and I will go back and fix it.. I suck at tags and such, so yeah there are a lot of cataracts, from the movies.. And a lot of oc's as well.. I have as a friend says, a 'sexy brain. 'because of the hot males i come up with for oc's.. If you see an oc in my story you like tell me.. Also I found a picture that fits Merilinor, so I will share it when it comes time for the celebration chapter..

The morning meal was full of conversion, of all kinds. From the twins regaling their adventures with the rangers, and fighting over who killed more orcs. Getting a laugh out of Fili and Kili whom enjoyed the stories as much as Legolas who was listing in as well. 

Thorin was talking with Thrnadul about how well the item he requested was coming along, and when it should be about ready, to be delivered and on time

There was no shortage of talk amongst the guests, everyone had something to say. 

Elrond was talking with Haldir about making plains for a future wedding between the marchwarden and Merilinor.. " In time my lord.. In due time..'' Was Haldir's response to the question.

"I hope so, everyone is being to think you two are married.. With the length you two have been courting each other. Well past the limits.." He teased lightly as he lifted his glass of juice and drinks some of it. 

Haldir chuckled lightly. ''Yes well, things do happen to get in the way sometimes. But I am hoping by the next spring or summer, but that season is Merilinor's choice." He said with a smile. 

Sitting next to Merilinor was the dwarf Nori, who had come with Thorin and his nephews Fili and Kili. The dwarf was telling the elf about the mischief that Fili and his brother get up to. This made the elf giggle, as he said softly. ''They should hang out with the twins, they could teach each other new tricks.'' 

This comment made Nori laugh loudly. ''That they could master elf..'' He smiled kindly at him. 

"Is it true master dwarf, that among your kin, your a spymaster?" He asked with a smile.

"Aye that is true..Why do yea ask?" Nori watched him closely. All other talking seamed to stop at this point. 

"I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me the skills?" The elf asked, as he waited for an answer that's when his father spoke. 

"Merilinor, it is not wise.. Besides there is no need for such skill sets amongst our kin.'' Elrond held a firm tone to his voice. 

"And why not?" He shot a glare to his father. ''Why not learn such a skill? We elves can go un-seen or un-heard if wish.. So why not use that?"

"That's why the rangers were formed.. They are the spies as so kindly put..Now this matter is closed, your not to bring it up again.. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

Tossing his napkin onto the table he stood up. ''Crystal'' He turned and walked off the doors slamming behind him. 

Everyone had resumed their talks and eating. Nori however felt the need to fix this small mess himself. He excused himself, and left to find Merilinor.. He didn't have to look far, he found the elf in question sitting under a tree playing the harp, the song was new to his ears. He walked up and cleared his throat slightly. 

Looking up the elf nods his head, then stopped playing. ''I am sorry master dwarf I didn't mean for that to happen.''

"Nothing to be sorry about lad, your curiosity for my skills, was how to say this. Well placed.'' He smiled and sat next to him. ''I can talk to Thorin and see what he says..''

"Really?" The elf's eyes widen with joy and hope.

''Yes.. But if he says no, then I can't do anything...'' He watched the hope fade.. ''But.. If he says yes, then I can train you in secret.'' He smiled softly.. ''So remember..'' He put his finger to his lips. 

The elf nods his head a few times, then smiled brightly. Nori chuckled softly as he took out his pipe and adds some Tabaco to it and lights it up. After taking a few puffs he held it out, but the elf shakes his head. 

"So what is the name of the song you were playing?" He asked as he takes a few more puffs of his pipe. 

"I don't know.. I really haven't thought of a name for it. I know it don't sound good on the harp.'' He said setting the harp to the side. ''There are other string instruments I have yet to try. But I have been playing the harp my whole life.'' 

Taking a moment to think the dwarf smiled. ''Have you tried the ones that the humans use?" He asked as he looked over to the elf. 

Merilinor shakes his head. ''No I haven't.. I have seen them.. But I do wonder if I will be able to use one.'' 

That's when Nori got an idea. ''Come with me.'' He stood up and put his pipe out, and placed it back into his pocket. 

The raven haired elf, stood up and smiled as he followed Nori, to where the human guests were staying. Coming to the right door, he knocked. The door opened as the male who stood there looked from the elf and then to Nori. The man stepped aside and let them in.

''Am I hearing right.. An elf wants to learn to play the lute? But not just any lute but one made by man?" The human asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Aye you heard right lad.This elf here has a gift for music..'' Nori said with a smirk on his face. 

"Tell me why should I teach you master elf?" 

"The song I have been hearing every night in my dreams.I try to play it on the harp.It just don't sound right.. None of the other instruments..'' The elf said with a low but clear voice. 

With a sigh the human gave a nod. ''Alright let me hear this song, and I will teach you.Mind you this wont be easy..''

"I was hoping to play it, at the celebration.''

Nori chuckled lightly then said. ''Your a warrior with a love for music,so combined those skills..'' He pats his arm gently.. 

The human sighed lightly. ''Okay from my understanding, the celebration is three nights from today, so come here every day after breakfast and I will teach you..And your payment for this is, to see you playing the luet and I get to hear the song you will sing deal?" He held his hand out.

Merilinor stood up and took the man's hand. ''Deal.'' He smiled more.. 

"Good lets get started.'' The man said.. 

By midday, Merilinor had new blisters forming on his fingers, but he didn't mind. He was rather enjoying himself. 

While they were enjoying a cup of tea, the elf asked ''What is your name?" 

"Oh yes.My name is Baird.'' Baird bowed his head slightly, his hair was a dark blonde almost brown. His eyes green as the grass. He was sporting a rather bushy bread. 

"Thank you Baird. And oh I am Merilinor. And this is Nori..'' He smiled with prided.. 

Baird chuckled softly. ''The pleasure is mine Merilinor.''

''Oh your a spy as well?" He asked as his eyes light up with joy. 

This got both dwarf and man to laugh with pure joy. "In a way'' Catching his breath he looked out the window. ''Oh well, I am sure you must have things to tend to.. Come by tomorrow after breakfast, and we will work more with the placement of your fingers..'' He stood up, and bowed slightly. 

The twins rushed over. ''There you are, where have you been? You missed the midday meal.'' Elrohir said lightly as he could. 

Elladan looked to the dwarf with narrowed eyes. 

"Will you two stop fussing.. I am fine.. And Elladan stop glaring at Nori..'' He crossed his arms over his chest. ''I just so happened to have a nice lunch with Nori, and we enjoyed a well needed walk.. Besides shouldn't you two be causing trouble somewhere else?" He asked with a raised brow.. 

At that moment Nori laughed then said. ''I do say, you have made me laugh a lot today dear lad.. I have enjoyed myself today, thank you.. I will see you at dinner then Merilinor, I must go see Thorin on a mater.'' He bowed then left. 

The twins raised a brow at the same time, then watched the dwarf leave. Then were about to ask what Nori meant, when their brother pushed past them and ran right into Haldir's waiting arms. 

"I do believe our brother is hiding something.'' 

"I believe your right Elladan, should we tell father?" Elrohir asked with a worried glance to his brother. 

"No we must find out, what it is ourselves..'' He said lightly.   
=  
Merilinor walked with his lover hand in hand, their fingers laced together. As they walked into the forest together onto the small bridge over the river. Stopping he turned to face his beloved, his steal-blue eyes looking deep into the blue orbs before him. 

"Haldir, do you think me foolish, for wanting to learn something new?" He wanted his lover to answer him with honesty and not half truths.

The warrior touching the elf's face gently. '' I don't think it foolish, but..'' He noticed the hurt look now in those lovely eyes. ''But I understand and stand by your fathers side on such matters.. There is a reason for the existence, of the rangers. They are the decadents of your uncle, their skills are on par with the master dwarf's skills.. Besides dwarves never teach someone not of their kin. You know this.. It is what we are taught from a young age..'' 

Pulling away from him, Merilinor sighed. ''None of you understand me.'' He then ran off crying right to his room.. He bumped into Thranduil who turned sharply and watched the elf with a raised brow and followed after him. 

The raven haired elf slammed his bedroom door, and tossed himself onto his bed and cried. A knock came to the door. ''Go away.. And leave me alone.'' He said threw his tears. 

He sat up with a glare as the door opened. " I said..'' His words cut off as he saw who came into his room. He turned away and lays back down. 

"Normally a person says ' I'm sorry. ' When they bump into someone in the halls. '' The elven king said, as he walked around and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Sorry..'' Came a muffled voice from the pillows.. 

"Hmmm I didn't quite hear that.. You need to speak up..'' He said with a smirk, that quickly left his lips, when the elf sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"I said.. I am sorry my lord..'' Merilinor kept his eyes down cast. 

Reaching a hand out he tucked the lose strands of hair behind the elf's ear. ''Tell me what upsets you so? I may be able to help.."

He shakes his head. ''Not unless you can change my fathers mind, then I fear you have nothing to help with.'' He pulled his legs up and rests his chin onto his knees.

"Ah.. So this is the cause for your tears?" The older elf asked with a raised brow. 

"Aye.. But also.. ''He lowers his head more as tears started to fall again. 

"I see lovers spat.. Lord Haldir is wise for his age.. And has every reason to stand his ground, as do the others.." He lifts the elf's face gently and puts a finger under his chin. "You must understand where they are coming from.. Things weren't always this peaceful.. Dwarves were never truly trust worthy.. But their smiting skills fart out match our own, but you don't see them teaching us their skills as we don't teach them ours.. Its the way things are.. Each race has its secrets, and that's how they are kept.'' 

Thranduil stood up then placed his hand onto Merilinor's head gently. "Don't be to upset, if something isn't meant to be, it wont happen.. Yet if it is meant to be, then it will come to be.. Just follow your heart and it will lead you down the right path.." 

"Where did you get those words of wisdom?" Merilinor asked with his head to one side. 

"A very dear friend told me those words.. He was a very wise king.. And his decedent is just as wise as he was.'' With a smile Thranduil heads to the door as he opened it, he turned. ''And try not to slam the doors, I am sure Lord Elrond isn't to happy about getting the complaints.'' He gave a rare smile and then left. 

Laying back down, he sighed. ''What a strange elf he is.'' He mutters and rolled onto his side and closed his eyes and before he knew it, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Raven's tears they cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merilinor learns his fathers name...
> 
> Nori and Barid have a secret, and a promise to keep.
> 
> What is special about the youngest son of Elrond?
> 
> Will the twins learn what it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answers to those questions will come to light soon...  
> A few more chapters before all is brought to light..

That night Lindir stood on the balcony. His eyes looked to the stars, a sad a sigh left his lips. The moment a gentle hand touching his shoulder, he turned to see his husband beside him. Raising his hand, he placed it upon his lovers. 

"What troubles you meleth-nín?" The older elf asked softly. His gray eyes full of worry, as he gazed upon his lover. 

Turning back to looking at the stars, he spoke. ''Must you be so hard on him? He is still young still, and full of wonder.. His curiosity is a good thing..'' 

Elrond lowered his hand, as he sighed lightly. ''Lindir, his curiosity will most likely get him in trouble one day.." He walked into their room and sat down in the chair by the fire place. 

Taking a moment, the elf walked into the room and closed the doors to the balcony. He walked over and knelt in front of his lover, taking his hands he spoke. ''Why do you shelter him so? He is going to be 2,000 years old in three days time. He is a grown elf now, not that sweet and innocent elfling you brought home those many years ago..''

Lowering his gaze the elven lord, closed his tried eyes then opened them again. ''That's just it, he will always be that elfling to me.. Just as my own kids are to me..'' He took his husbands hands and squeezed them gently. ''I am fearing how he will react when I tell him tomorrow.. Its time he learns the truth Lindir..'' 

"But you don't want to tell him.. You want to shelter him longer from the truth.. He should have know the day he came of age Elrond..'' He stood up as he pulled his lover up as well. ''Come on lets go to bed, we will talk to him in the morning..'' Pulling his husband along he got him into bed, and blew the candles out.   
===========

The next morning, found a yawning Merilinor sitting in his fathers office. As he waited for what was to be said to him. "Come on Ada I am hungry and I want to go back to bed.'' He whines lightly. 

Elrond sighed then looked at Lindir. "This is hard for me to say.'' He stood up as he walked around and sat next to his son taking his hands. ''Merilinor, this isn't easy for me to say at all.. But promise you will listen before you react okay.'' 

"I promise.. But Ada your scarring me.. So please just tell me''

So Elrond went on to tell him, about the village and the orc attack. And then about the young mother running with her new born elfling. And how she hid him to keep him safe, and of the promise he made to the she-elf. 

Lindir brought the cloak and necklace over and handed them to Merilinor, who had tears falling down his face at this time. 

"We took you in as our own.. We love you Merilinor.. You might not be of our blood..But your our son.'' Lindir said softly as he placed his hand onto the elf's shoulder. But he flinched away as he stood up clutching the items close. 

"My whole life is a lie then? ISN'T IT..'' He shouted.. Tears streaming down his face. He turned and ran from the room crying. He ran right to the one place he could think of, he knocked on the door, as Barid opened up. 

Shock was on the humans face as the elf pushed his way into the room. He looked around then closed the door and walked over to the elf. ''You okay?" He asked. 

"My life has been nothing but one big lie.." He said threw his tears. 

Senseing this was going to be a long talk, he went and poured two glasses of wine and came back holding one out, Merilion looked up then took the glass. 

"Wanna talk about?" He asked as he sat down on the foot of the bed. 

Taking a long drink of the wine, the elf nods. So he went into telling Barid what he was told. By the end, Merilinor was crying even more. 

"Damn.." Was the first thing he could say. Finishing off his wine, he sets the cup down then stood up, walking over he pulled the other chair over and sat down in front of Merilinor. ''Did you stop to think maybe, there was a reason they waited to tell you?"

He shakes his head then said. ''No..But they shouldn't have waited 2,000 years to tell me.'' He clutched the cloak even tighter to his chest. 

With a sigh Barid pats his knee gently. ''From what I gather, Lord Elrond was trying to fulfill his promise to save you, and keep you safe. Who knows what those orc's are thinking half the time. Or the Valar have a reason for this whole thing..'' He smiled lightly then lifts Merilinor's chin. ''Come my friend dry your tears.. And think on the reason as to why they told you now, and not the why they kept it secret for so long..''

The elf nods as he sniffled some, and dried his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic. "Thank you.. I am sorry for coming here and dumping this all on you.. I just felt like talking to a friend.'' 

"Ah well no worries.. Besides its what I do.. I listen.. Come I am sure your hungry as am I.. Have the morning meal with me and few of the other merchants and guests..'' He smiled as he stood up. 

With a nod the elf stood up. ''I would be honored to eat with you Baird.'' And he followed his new found friend out to where the guests housed in the area eat. He meet a lot of people that morning, and was smiling by the end of the morning.   
=====

Meanwhile in the hall of flames, where everyone else was gathered. One seat remained empty. "Tell me Lord Elrond, where is Merilinor?" Nori asked as he looked to the elven lord. 

"I fear that I have upset my son, master dwarf.." He said with a rather sadden voice as he went back to eating. 

Haldir looked worried. ''Shall I go find him?" 

Lindir shakes his head. ''It's best to leave him be right now.'' 

The twins looked at each other then said. ''You told him the truth?" 

Elrond nods then said. ''I did.. It was time for him to know the truth.. He took it rather hard I fear..'' 

Thranduil sighed. ''Its what happens, when you keep such a secret for a long time my friend.. He was right to react as he did.. At least he didn't say he hates you..'' He looked to Elrond, who looked up a dark look in his gray eyes. 

"No but it would have been better to hear those words, yet they would have hurt. Nothing cuts deeper then words of hate Lord Thranduil. Mostly when they come from the lips of your own child..'' He stood up and walked off. 

The breakfast table was rather quite after that.  
======

Nori walked to where the humans' were staying, he knocked on Barid's door. After a while it opened, as he smiled and walked in.. He looked to Merilinor who was sitting on the floor. 

"Hey lad, missed you at the morning meal.'' He walked over and sat next to him.

"Sorry about that.. I need time to myself.'' He looked down slightly.

"Ah don't worry about it.. Thou it was kinda of gloomy at the breakfast table.. That pricy king manged to piss Lord Elrond off.'' He said with a smirk. 

Looking up Merilinor gave a half smile. ''How did he do that?"

And so Nori told him, and that's when the elf's gaze lowered. 

"In a way, I said those words.. Just by running off like I did.'' He sets the luet down gently and stood up. 

"I should go talk to him..'' He looked at Barid who smiled then hands him the cloak and necklace. With a nod he left, closing the door behind him. 

"He has a good heart..'' Barid said as he sat down. 

"That he dose.. My friend.. I shall tell him later when I see, what Thorin said.'' He smiled.  
===  
Going to the one place he knew Elrond would be, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Enter.'' Came the voice, taking a moment, he finally opened the door and walked in, closing the door gently. The elf took a moment then walked over to Elrond. 

Taking a moment he finally hugged him as he cried.. The elven lord, took the ellon into his arms and held onto him. "Shhh its okay...''He said softly, his own tears fell down his face. 

"I am sorry...I am so sorry..." Merilinor cried as he clings to his father's robes.

"Its okay my child.. I understand your anger.. I never meant to wait so long. I was just scared that you would hate me.'' He said after a while, taking Merilinor he sat him down onto the couch and sat next to him. He runs his fingers threw the soft raven locks of hair.

"I don't hate you Ada..'' He said softly then leans his head onto his shoulder. "I only wish I knew my Naneth..''

Elrond put his arm around his sons shoulders. "I can tell you this, her hair was just as black as yours.. And her eyes the same color.. And you both share the same meaning to your name. Her name was Dýlinnil.. She wrapped you in her cloak and left you that necklace.. Her last gifts to you..'' He said softly.. 

"Nightingale..'' He said softly then looked to the black cloak and the silver necklace. ''I will treasure these and my name..'' He looked up at Elrond. "Thank you...'' He said and then hugged him again. 

"Your welcome ion nín.'' He kissed the top of his head gently. 

The door opened as Lindir came in, then smiled at the sight before him. He walked over then sat on the other side. Merilinor turned and hugged him tightly. ''Thank you.. For rasing me and loving me..'' He said threw tears.. 

Elrond and Lindir hugged him and said at the same time. ''Your welcome.. And we love you always.''

Once they ended the hug, Merilinor stood up and smiled. ''I should go.. I am meeting a friend.'' He then left, but first went to his room to drop the cloak off, holding the broken necklace, in his hand. He thought a moment, then walked off. 

Once back at Barid's he looked at Nori. ''Do you think someone can fix this for me?" Asked as he sat there next to the dwarf and held the necklace out. 

Nori took a hold of it gently and said. ''Mithril, is hard to come by. Since its very rare.. But I am sure that I can get this fixed.'' He turned it over, that's went the shape of the pendent caught his eyes.. The pendent was the shape of a nightingale bird, with a small light blue stone set in the middle for an eye. He looked up at the elf and smiled. ''It should be fixed by tomorrow evening my friend.''

"You know this pendent? You seen it before Nori?" Merilinor asked as he took the offered glass of wine from Barid. 

"Aye that I have.. An elf came and had it made. A gift for his lovely wife.. He wanted to give it to her once he learned she was with child.. He was the happiest elf I ever meet.. It was Thorin who made this.. He and the elf were good friends.'' Nori smiled softly at the memory. "How did you come by it?" He asked. 

"It was my mothers, she tore if from around her neck.. I was just a babe.. El.. My ada told me her name was Dýlinnil..'' 

Nori's eyes widen as he took the elf's hand and squeezed it tightly. ''Would you like to know your fathers name?" He asked.. 

The elf nods with a smile. ''Please..''

''His name was Cúon.. He was a damn fine bowmen.. And damn fine warrior as well.'' Nori smiled as he went on to tell Merilinor about his father. "He even taught Kili what he knows.. Though your father was still the best marksmen.''He gave a deep chuckle.. 

"Thank you Nori..'' He said with a smile, as he sets his half empty glass down. 

"Your welcome Merilinor.. Oh guess what.. I talked to Thorin and he said, that I could take you under my wing so to speak and teach you how to be the best damn spy there is.. The first elven spymaster.'' He smiled as he watched the elf's eyes light up with joy. "Now it must be done in secret..''

He nods then picked up the luet. As Barid chuckled as he watched the elf practice once more. 

Nori stood up then said. "Barid join me for some fresh air and some toby weed?" 

"Sure thing...'' He heads to the door. ''Merilinor keep up the good work.'' He then steps outside to enjoy a good smoke with his friend. "You know, I didn't think it possible for an elf to smile so much, as he did.."

"Aye tis true.. But he is a good lad.. He looks just like his parents.. Its a damn shame, how they died.. First the father and then his mother.. All to protect him..'' He puts his pipe between his lips and spoke. ''I bet even the great elven lords and lady know of how truly special this elf is..'' 

"You may be right my friend..'' He sighed lightly. ''You may be right.. Its up to us, to fulfil our promises we made to his father.. He would be proud to know that his child was raised right and by the right sort of elf at that. Thou he did have his fair share of words about Lord Elrond..'' He chuckled lightly..

Nori gave nod and smiled. ''Aye that he did, mostly while drunk... To think he could drink us under the table.. But give him the strongest ale and he was under the table himself..'' 

The two of them laughed at the memories..

Unknown to them, watching from the tree's were two elves, who listened it on what was being said.. Without a sound they left.. Once they were a safe distances away, each shared a look. ''Should we tell father?" The youngest twin asked. 

Shaking his head, the eldest twin said. ''No we keep this to ourselves, and try to find out what they were talking about. And mostly what is so special about our sweet baby brother.''


	5. Chapter 4: For those who could not find the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throin tells his story about Merilinor's parents.. 
> 
> Poor Mel is teased greatly..

Merilinor had finished his lessons for the day. He bid Baird a good evening, as he left with Nori and headed to the Hall of Flames for the evening meal. All eyes landed on them, Nori then hands the pendent to the elf and smiled. 

With a smile Merilinor walked up to Thorin. "My lord Thorin, I was wondering if you could repair this for me please?" He asked as he held the pendent out. 

Thorin set his blue eyes upon the pendent. A gasp left his lips, as all eyes fell upon them. The King under the Mountain, looked up at the elf. ''By Durin's bead... The son of Cúon and Dýlinnil dose still yet live.'' He said with pure joy as he took the pendent gently. ''I remember the day, that elf walked into my halls, and asked for this to be made.. For his lovely wife.. To think his child had been in front of my very eyes all this time.'' He laughed lightly. 

Merilinor smiled as he looked at the dwarf. "What was he like?" 

"Damn where to start.. That elf was the best damn archer I ever meet.. And could drink any dwarf or man under the table, unless you gave him the strongest drwaven ale there is.'' He laughed out right. 

He looked up at him. ''You have his baring that is for sure.. Tell me boy, do you have his iron will and tolerance with liquor?" 

With a slight blush he shakes his head. ''I fear not.. I don't drink that much.. I try to have at least stick to two glasses of wine..'' He smiled even more. 

"Then we shall we drink later, and I will fix this for you.. I will have it back to you, by tomorrow evening.. It shall not take long.'' He gave a bow of the head. 

Merilinor bowed his head as well.''Thank you my lord.'' He then went to take his seat. 

Elrond smiled then said. ''Please Thorin tell us more of Merilinor's birth father..I myself am wondering of him..''

Thorin chuckled lightly as he sat down. ''Aye.. Good sort of elf he was.. Kind hearted and a wild spirit.. His wife just as equal.. Dýlinnil had a knack for daggers, she managed to pin her husband to a tree once, one of those moments, were a women gets mad for no reason during their pregnancy.. Her temper was fearsome..'' He smiled as everyone chuckled at this.. 

Merilinor then said. ''I wish that I got to know them.. But threw your stories my lord, I am sure that I will get to know them.'' He then looked to Elrond and Lindir. He then looked down at his plate then said. ''I am just lucky that I got to be raised by the best parents either way.. For that I am grateful.." 

Thorin nods his head then said. ''I know that in my heart, your parents are just as pleased by the ones who raised you as their own.." He takes a drink of the wine that was in his glass. Setting it down he asked. ''How are your archery skills?" 

The elf looked down more his face turning red. ''I fear not that well.. Even thou Haldir and Legolas have tried their best.. I can't seam to master the bow.. But I have mastered throwing knives and swordsmanship. The bow however remains my weakness..'' He then takes a bite of his food.

Legolas laughed out right. ''He is a very bad shot, he misses the target all together.. What was it, last time you pin poor Melpomaen to the tree instead.'' 

Haldir laughed then said. ''I remember that, I think poor Mel pissed himself that day.'' 

Melpomaen who happened to be sitting there without saying anything, paled at the memory as his own father laughed out right. 

Glorfindel managed to stop laughing as he said. ''Oh yes, that was a good day.. Thou I did get a good scolding from Erestor for laughing that day. Poor Mel was crying...''

Erestor clears his throat then said. ''Yes but Merilinor did say he was sorry, and spent that week with Mel in the library copying the old texts..'' 

Mel nods his head then went back to eating his food. 

Merilinor blushed heavily, as he said. ''I did pay for his robes to be fixed.. And promised to never do it again.. Thou it don't help my aim sucks..'' He mutters the last part.. 

Every laughed again... Thranduil then asked. '' So Thorin, you maded that pendent yourself?"

"Aye that I did.. Along with a promise.." He said as he looked to Merilinor.. 

Nori at that time spoke up. ''We made a pact.. Myself, Thorin and a human.. We three keep that promise still to this day..'' He then looked to Elrond. ''We shall tell you in privet Lord Elrond.. I shall ask the human who happens to be here, to join us for a nice quite drink in your study.'' 

Elrond nods his head. ''I shall look forward to this meeting.'' 

Just then plates were cleared away, as the dessert of apple spice cake was served. Along with spiced cider as well. 

Thorin looked to Merilinor. ''I can tell you this, your father was the happiest Elf in the world. That day he came to have this pendent made, he asked that it be in the shape of a nightingale. For his very own nightingale... And the day he picked it up and put around her neck, I have never seen such love as pure as theirs. It showed in their eyes, and ever smile." He sighed then sat back. 

''She glowed that day, with love and pride.. Thou they say most women glow while pregnant.. I tell you now that had the purest glow about it.. Blessed that elf was, both of them.. You would swear the Valar had plans for them.. 

And that they did.. But it is greatly sad, they never would live to see it unfold. Cúon's village was attacked, I fought by his side.. As Nori managed to get your mother out in time.. She was nearing her last month of her pregnancy.. 

Your father took an arrow for me.. He saved my life, I managed to kill the last orc.. But I was to late.. Cúon used his last breath, to make me promise to keep Dýlinnil and you safe. And I failed in that promise.. Because by the time I heard that the village she was sent to was attacked by orc's.. I found where she had been laid to rest... But no sing of her babe anywhere.."

Thorin looked right at Merilinor. ''But now here you are, all grown up.. And just the spitting image of your mother at that.. I swear that I was looking at her.. I am just very happy to see that you were well taken care of.." 

Merilinor rubbed his eyes than said. ''I don't think you failed at all.." He sniffled softly.. 

Those at the table had listened to the story that was told, and to be honest there wasn't a dry eye at the table. 

Thranduil then spoke. ''I for one believe that many promises were kept and fulfilled.'' He raised his glass. "To the memories of Cúon and Dýlinnil.'' He said, as everyone else raised the glasses and echoed the same statement, and drank their spiced cider.


	6. Chapter 5: The key that can unlock the past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is told.. Promises have been fulfilled..

Later that evening, in Elrond's study. There sat Torin, Nori, Baird, Lindir and Elrond himself. Even Lady Galadriel along with her husband Lord Celeborn, Thranduil and Haldir was there. 

"So wow.. Never thought I would be siting with this many elves.'' Baird said with a light smile on his face. He then looked to Thorin and Nori. ''Tell me why I am here as well.''

Nori then lowered his pipe and said. ''Because Baird, its time to fulfill our promise's we made long ago.''

"Ah its time then, but I fear Merilinor has yet to master his newest skill.'' The human said taking a drag or two from his own pipe, then looked to the lords and lady who have gathered. 

Lady Galadriel smiled. ''I take it this new skill has to do with music.'' She stated instead of asking as a question. 

"Yes My lady, he has shown talent that will one day surpass his mothers.'' He lowered his pipe slightly. ''She had great skill indeed when it came to music.. And a voice that was like that of any maiden in all of middle-earth.''

Thorin chuckled lightly. ''You mean puts all the maidens to shame, my dear old friend.'' 

"True.. But my ma sang as well..'' The male said with a smile, as that got a chuckle from the dwarfs. 

Elrond clears his throat.. "So this promise you made..''

Thorin nods then said. ''What we are about to tell you, must never be repeated to Merilinor.. The day will come when he knows it himself..'' 

Nori looked at Glorfindel then to the others. ''Just as your friend there is re-born, so another elf of old.. But not in the way Glorfindel here was.. This elf's soul was bestowed onto a loving couple, who have been trying to have a child. But sadly the she-elf couldn't conceive a child.. They tried tonics and potions.. But still no child.. 

Then one day, the she-elf dreamed, of herself having a child.. And the spirit of this elf spoke to her, within her dreams. ' You will be my mother.. And your husband my father.. Threw you I will be re-born.. The Valar have blessed you..' And it was when she awoke.. She told her husband, who in turn told us... 

And the day came and they tried once again, she conceived.. They were to be parents.. And that day Cúon came to Erebor.. And asked Thorin to make the pendent.. And that night of his stay, he dreamed the same dream, but his was different.. The Valar spoke personally to him.. As to what was said, he kept it to himself for at least two months.. And then spoke of what was said.. He told us and his wife. 'He is special, his destiny will start after we have departed this world. On the day of our death's he will slowly awaken.. His memories will return.. But part of his soul is yet to be returned to him.' " 

Lifting his wine glass Nori took a long drink, then lowered his glass as he looked to Baird who nods. 

Baird then moved his hair and showed his ears. Gasps echoed, there before them was a half-elf. Lowering his hair he said. ''I have hidden this for a long time.. I don't have much longer left in this life of mine.. I am aging slowly, I have become a mortal.. It was my choice.. But fear not.. I shall pass on the half of that fea that is within me..'' He smiled softly then said. '' Only then shall he {I} will awaken.. My death will set free what has been locked away for so long.. Merilinor will fully awaken as Gil-Galad...'' 

All eyes were on Barid now and then to the dwarfs. 

Elrond then spoke. ''If this is true, what is the reason for his re-birth? Why now? Why not when Glorfindel was re-born as well.''

"Because it was his choice to wait..'' Baird said as he stood up, and looked at them all. ''What point was there to come back.. But the Valar have chosen to give him that choice. He waited for the right time, and the right elves to chose.. His soul split in two for this reason.. I have lived far to long.. My time is near its end my lord.. But fear not, he has chosen to be a normal elf.. He will not be a king, because there is no need for two kings..'' He looked to Thranduil who had been sitting quietly this whole time.

The elven king looked at him then said. ''I care not.. But I say let Merilinor chose.. Its his life that will change.. If he accepts or not.. Its not up to us to chose his life for him. Nor his path..'' 

Galadriel looked at Barid then spoke. ''Merilinor has already chosen.. He has already started on his path, that has been laid before him.. He has already been having dreams hasn't he.''

Baird nods. ''He has my lady..The other half of his fea cries out even now.. I knew the moment I meet him.. His time is soon..'' He bowed and heads to the door. ''I am rather tried, old age and all.. Good night.'' With that he left, the door closing behind him. 

Elrond sat back as he sighed softly. ''The Valar have grown bold I would say.'' He rubbed his hands over his face. 

Haldir then spoke at last. ''If this is true, my lord do you think he will change his mind?" He asked in a low voice. 

Celeborn spoke saying. ''Fear not Haldir, I don't think Merilinor would end things with you.. He loves you far to much to even break your heart." He placed his hand upon his marchwardens shoulder.

"Of course my lord.." He said lightly. 

Lindir paced around chewing his bottom lip, he then looked at Thorin. ''Why tell us now? What is the point of it all?"

Thorin sat up as he leans forward saying. ''Because we three have carried, the burden of this secret far to long.. And Baird isn't as young as he used to be. He came here with us, to live out the rest of his days.. To find peace.. It is his last wish to pass peacefully among his kin.. And to meet Merilinor before he died, and pass his knowledge onto him..''

 

Glorfindel sighed as he stood up and walked to the window. ''So the high king was reborn, and will awaken.. What I don't get is why split his fea into two parts..What was the point?"

Nori then said. ''To hide himself from those who wish use him.." 

"Who would dare to do such a thing?" Thranduil asked as he set his empty glass down onto the table gently. 

"Take your pick.. There is still evil in this world, just hiding in the wood work waiting to strike. The fact that there is still orcs to this day, makes you wonder who is making them? Where the bloody hell they are coming from.'' Thorin said as he stood and the pulls down his tunic some. ''Someone or something is up to no good.. Think on it..'' He turned and heads to the door. ''Good night.'' And with a bow he left, followed by Nori.. 

Thranduil stood up and heads to the door. "It is late, and I require rest.'' He bowed his head and heads out the door himself closing it behind him. 

Glorfindel takes a moment then bowed. "I shall take my leave as well.'' He left heading to his own room. 

Celeborn and Galadriel, both took their leave as well. 

Haldir took a moment then said. ''No matter what Merilinor choses, I will love him no matter what. Even if he wishes to break the engagement off.. I will not hold it against him.'' He bowed and then left.. 

Elrond leans back in his chair,closing his eyes he turned his head to the side. Lindir walked over and placed his hand upon his lovers shoulder. ''Come on a nice hot bath should relax you..Its been a long night..''

Taking his husbands hand, he kissed the palm gently. ''I know something else that could help me relax.'' He gave a smile and a light wiggle of his eye brows.. 

The brunet chuckled softly then said. ''Well then.. Shall we go to bed.'' 

"We shall.'' Elrond stood up, as he sweeps his lover off his feet, earning a squeak in the process.


	7. Chapter 6:With heart remiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Its the night of the celebration..  
> And the death of a friend, has made an impact on this day. But his life Celebrated on this night as well.. But threw this all, where is Merilinor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is Mir Da'len Somniar { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So } 
> 
> Second Song is Nightingale's Eyes { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cin4etTJiwk } {I couldn't find a male version, so if you wish to know what Merilinor sounds like then listen to this song its the second guy singing.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWdZEumNRmI }

[](https://lunapic.com)

 

Finally the day had came.. The elves were busy setting up for the celebration that was to take place. Everyone was doing their assigned work, the smells of all kinds of foods filled the air. All of Rivendell was busy, the sound of elflings playing echoed. But admits it all, one elf wasn't any where to be seen. 

Sitting with Baird, this elf in question just finished his song. And it put a smile on the man's face. He was laying in the bed, as he opened his eyes. "Thank you Merilinor, it was a very good song...Sing it loud and proud tonight.''

Lowering the luet, the raven haired elf gave a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly as he helped Baird sit up. And handed him the glass of water. 

After taking a drink, he smiled. ''I made this choice, a few years a go. But I am happy that I finally meet you..'' He held his hand out. The elf took his hand gently. ''Merilinor, will you accept your fate? And walk your path?"

The elf started to cry. ''Yes.. I feel in my heart it's the right choice.'' He looked up to him. 

"Good.. And one more thing.. Don't give up the love you have.. Stay with him.. Haldir loves you dearly.. And will stay by your side always. So promise me, that you will hold onto that love.. And get married..'' His voice cracked lightly.. 

"I promise Baird..'' He helped him lay down.. 

"Good.. Now will you sing one more song for me...''

"Yes..'' He takes up the luet.. As he starts to play and sings the song. 

"Sun sets, little one  
Time to dream.  
Your mind journeys,  
But I will hold you here. 

Where will you go, little one,  
Lost to me in sleep?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land,  
Deep within your heart. 

Never fear, little one,  
Wherever you shall go.  
Follow my voice-  
I will call you home.  
I will call you home. "

As he finishes the song, he looked over. The sound of Barid's heart has stopped.. And sets the luet down and leans over crying. For laying there a smile on his face, showing he left peacefully. 

'Goodbye nin mellon, lothron cin rad- sídh. A im gladlui accept i witch cin held onto an nin. Lothron i Valar welcome cin bar.' {Goodbye my friend, may you find peace. And I gladly accept that witch you held onto for me. May the Valar welcome you home.} He said softly threw his tears, as he leans up and kissed his forehead gently. 

Standing up he walked to the door and opened it. Finding a servant he took her aside. ''Please send for the Lords and Lady Galadriel. And King Thorin and master Nori.'' 

"Yes Lord Merilinor.'' She then left.. The servant found the ones in question gathered in the hall of flames. ''My lords and lady.. Lord Merilinor has asked for you all, he is in the guest wing..He has not said why.. But requests you all to meet him there..'' 

With that they all stood and left.. Thorin and Nori walked a head they spotted Merilinor.. But they stopped as did the others, the moment the elf looked up, his eyes red as tears fell.. Nori rushed into the room, his sobs heard.. Thorin went in as well his cries heard as well.. 

Merilinor fell to knees.. Haldir rushed and grabbed his lover and held him close. 

Later that afternoon, Barid was laid to rest under the willow tree, within the forest. Songs were sung by Nori and Thorin, that spoke of Barid's life...

When everyone left, only one person staid behind. Merilinor looked down at the grave, as he knelt down and said. 'Thank cin an being nin mellon, even le how estent ha was. Im enjoyed i days im spent with cin. Im will cheb- nin ber. Nifred ú-, cín cuil was an lived. Im am glad i im govannon- cin Barid. Thank cin ad-, an holding onto nin other pher. Im shall mír i memories cin gave na nin. Im will glinn-, a share i gel with nin kin. ' {Thank you for being my friend, even thou how short it was. I enjoyed the days I spent with you. I will keep my promise. Fear not, your life was long lived. I am glad that I meet you Barid. Thank you again, for holding onto my other half. I shall treasure the memories you gave to me. I will sing, and share that joy with my kin.}  
========

That night, the celebration was in full swing. Everyone wore vibrate colors of all kinds, stories were being told of Barid by Nori and Thorin. This celebration became more then it was meant to be. But it lightened the mood...

Music played and elflings ran around laughing. The twins chased the elflings around.. Legolas laughed as he watched his friends getting tackled to the ground. But soon joined them, that in turn got the elf's lover laughing.. 

Legolas then said. 'Glenn- get hon neth ones, tackle hon sui eithel. ' [Go get him young ones, tackle him as well.] 

Aragon's eyes widen as he was tackled by a group of elflings. Laughter followed, as the human looked at his lover. ''I shall have payback, be sure of that my dear elf.'' He smirked. 

"I shall enjoy such payback I am sure.'' Legolas said with wink.. 

"Ewe..'' Came a set of voice.. That belonged to the twins and the group of elflings. 

The adults all laughed.. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone was there, all but for one elf. And where was this one elf at, was anyone's guess.  
===

With a sigh, Merilinor fixed his tunic some and then fussed with his hair. In the end he went with tying it back with red string. 

Grabing the luet, he gave one last look. Then spotted the necklace on the vanity table top. Setting the luet down, he picked up the necklace and put its it on. Fixing his hair once again, he grabbed the luet and left, sticking to the shadows, he managed to slip in unseen into the minstrels. He leans forward and whispers to one of them. Who nods his head, the music stops. 

Everyone stopped talking as they looked over, there sitting on a chair was Merilinor. He was dressed in all black. Black leggings, with black boots. The undershirt of the tunic was black as well. With red embroidered designs. On the arm of one of the sleeve's was silver discs, and across the front was silver clasps with chain links and a red silk sash belt around his waist.. 

Taking a deep breath, and slowly letting it out. Merilinor being to play the song and his voice rang out clear. 

'' Nightingale’s eyes —  
What secret lies  
In their worth?

Raven’s tears they cry,  
But all the while  
They softly lie and spy on you.

Nightingale’s eyes —  
What will they find  
Left behind?

Craven master spy,  
With heart remiss  
For those who could not find the truth.

We’re blinded,  
So we’re hiding  
Dying to be.

We’re hiding  
From the fighting,  
Longing to see.

We’re waiting  
For someone to speak  
And set us all free.

Nightingale’s eyes  
Can free the ties  
On our hands.

Craven master spies —  
Can they find  
The key that can unlock the past?

We’re hiding  
From the fighting,  
Longing to see.

We’re waiting  
For someone to speak  
And set us all free… free.''

When he finished singing, and he looked up. Everyone cheered, he lowered his head in a half bow. Then stood up, and walked away. Elrond walked up to him then smiled lightly. ''That was very well done.. Merilinor, what is the name of the song?" He asked softly. 

Taking a moment he touched the pendent then said. ''Nightingale's Eyes..'' He smiled sadly then looked to his father then placed his hand upon his shoulder. 

"Its a good title..My son.'' The elven lord said with pride in his voice. 

He nods, as his gaze fell upon Haldir. ''Excuse me.. I must speak with Haldir.'' He then walked off, heading to his lover and took his hand gently as they took a small walk to somewhere more privet. 

Lady Galadriel gave a soft chuckle. ''It seams their love blossoms still.. I can tell you now, a wedding isn't to far behind my dear Elrond.'' She placed her hand gently onto his arm and squeezes it lightly. 

"My lady, I do believe your right. Today was hard for him, but he will over come this, for he isn't alone.. He has us all and Haldir..'' He turned to face his mother in law. " As to how far away such a day is, well I say leave it to them to figure it all out..But they best not leave you out of all the fun.. And if Lindir is left out, he will pitch a fit.'' He teased lightly with a chuckle. 

"I heard that Elrond..'' Lindir said from the table where he was standing, as everyone laughed. 

"You were meant to hear that.'' The half-elf teased with a smile, earning more laughter from the guests.


	8. Chapter 7: Can free the ties,On our hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merilinor teases Rúmil and sends him on a wiled goose chase.  
>  He also gets the best Yule gift anyone can ask for.   
>  And on his way home, he makes it his life's mission to get Glorfindel to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Happy Holidays & Happy New Year {Merry Christmas, Happy Yule ect..}   
>  There will be a time skip, since I want this chapter to be based around Yule{Christmas}   
> {I am posting this chapter early for a good reason.. Please see the notes at the end of this chapter}

Once autumn had passed, and winter was starting. Merilinor had been in Lothlórien for a while now. He had wanted to be with Haldir for Yule and to celebrate the new year with him as well. But the elf seamed to have forgotten that Haldir had his duties to tend to as a Marchwarden. And so currently Merlinor was in the library reading a book, since his lover was at the border at this time. He wasn't really alone, his lovers younger brother was spending time with him. 

But he had managed to give Rúmil the slip, and lose him in the busy market. Hence why he was now in the library reading a book on the Kinslaying. A dark topic to read, but Merilinor enjoyed history of his kinsmen, and found that re-learning such topics never hurt anyone. 

The doors opened, as a rather flustered and disheveled Rúmil enters. He looked around then he spots the elf he had been looking for. He rushed over and then said. 'You scared me.. Vanishing like that from the market.. I looked all over for you.'

The raven haired elf looked up, he smirked then closed the book. Standing up he pulled straw from the elf's hair. 'You looked in the stables and hay piles for me?' He teased holding the straw out to him. 

The archer wasn't even smiling, he stanched the straw from the others hand. 'Yes.. And this isn't funny Meri.. I was worried.' 

'Oh come now Ru, it was a bit of fun. Besides I wanted to be alone to do my Yule shopping.. I can't get you your gift, with you breathing down my neck.' Merilinor said with a smile. 

Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it again. 'Fair point. But please tell me next time. I was freaking out.'

'Fine.. Your such a kill joy..' 

'Hey I am lots of fun.' 

'Sure and I am a king.' 

This got everyone to look at the two elves. But they looked away and went back to what they were doing. 'Come on, I am hungry and haven't eaten lunch yet. And I am sure Haldir is coming back soon anyways.'  
\---

On the day of the Yule Celebration gifts were given out. And received as well. Merilinor went all out, but for the gift he gave Haldir, it was a hand made gift. Merilinor had spent his time, crafting each arrow and arrow head himself. 

Haldir loved it greatly, he kissed his beloved's cheek gently. 'They are perfect Merilinor. Thank you.. I shall use them for practice only. Why waist a good arrow on anything else.' He teased with a loving smile. 

The raven haired elf blushed deeply. 'Hush you..' He mutters softly. 

Haldir's gift to his lover was the last gift. He stood up and took Merilinor's hand, as he leads him to the arch away. Taking his left hand, he raised it slowly and kissed it. He slides a ring onto his lovers finger. The band was made of mithirl, trapped in the center of a mithirl cage was a small sapphire gem. 'Merilinor, I love you with all my heart. I miss you every time we are apart. So I ask you now, with the blessings I have already been given. Merilinor will you marry me?'

The raven haired elf's eyes widen, tears slowly began to fall. His heart beating so fast. He tossed his arms around Haldir's neck and kissed him deeply. This got everyone to chuckle and give out some cat calls. Pulling back he smiled even more. 

Haldir chuckles softly. 'I take it that's a yes.'

'Yes.. Yes.. I love you so much Haldir.' He snuggled into his lover. 

'About time you two. Everyone was starting to believe you were already married.' Rúmil said from his spot at the table. 

Orophin laughed. 'He has a point.. You have been courting for near a very long time.'

This got everyone laughing. But it caused the couple to blush deeply. 

Merilinor looked up as Haldir followed his gaze. 'You picked this spot for a reason.. You sneaky elf you.' Merilinor teased. 

Haldir laughed then kissed his lovers pouting lips gently. 'Aye that I did.. That I did.' 

They went back to the table, to enjoy the rest of the feast.  
\----

After the new years was celebrated, Haldir stood with his lover. He hugged him one last time, as they shared a deep and loving kiss. 

Breaking the kiss slowly, Merilinor smiled. 'I shall miss you greatly. But I am sure Lindir will keep me busy with making wedding plans' He said with a grin. 

'Yes I am sure he will.' Haldir said with a smile. Raising his hand he touched his beloveds cheek gently. 'I shall write you often as I can.'

'And I will write you as well. Be safe my brave marchwarden.' He kissed his love again, then stepped back. With Haldir's aid he mounted up onto his horse. 

'Ready to go?' 

'Yes Glorfindel I am ready.. I am sure you can't wait to see Erestor.' He teased the golden hair warrior lightly. 

Fighting the blush that was threating to tint his cheeks, the blonde road a head with their escort, to the border. 

With one look back he waved bye, and then faced forward. It was going to be a long trip back to Rivendell, and he was going to make it his mission to make Glorfindel blush. 

'Come on Glorfindel, tell me.. Is Erestors a good kisser?' 

The warrior's brow twitched slightly, as he adds another log to the campfire. 'I don't talk of such things. Besides it would be like me asking, if Haldir is a good kisser.' 

'Oh but he is, and hands his like to wander to way below the waist.' He teased slightly. 

Glorfindel was taking a drink of the tea, when he heard the those words and starts to cough rather hard. And his face turned bright red, as he groans and lowers his head. 

Merilinor falls off the log laughing. Once he manged to stop laughing, he sat up as he held his sides. 'Your face.. *gasps* was priceless. I can't wait to tell Erestor and Ada.. And oh the twins will have a fun teasing you about it.' He sighed lightly, as he manged to finally catch his breath. 

'I swear those brothers of yours, taught you all their tricks.' 

'Naturally, besides I hope to pass the traits onto my own elflings one day.' He grabbed his own cup of tea, and drinks it slowly. 

'Go to bed.. I will keep watch. We leave at dawn after some breakfast.' The warrior points to the tent he set up for Merilinor. 

'Yeah yeah.' He stood up and then placed his hand onto the warriors shoulder. 'Don't worry uncle I will tell Esrestor you didn't parish chocking on tea.' He snickers and then dashes off to the tent and manges to get in before the snow ball hit him.  
\-----

Once they were back in Rivendell, Merilinor dismounts and runs up to his father. 'Ada.' He smiled as he hugged him tightly. 

Elrond smiled as he hugged his son. 'Welcome home, my son. I take it you had a good time.' 

'I did..Oh look.' He held his hand out. 'Haldir asked me on Yule to marry him. And I said yes..'

The half-elf lord smiled, the pride and joy shone in his eyes. He looked to his son and hugged him again. 'I am so happy for you, oh my little nightingale is finally going to fly away from the nest.' 

Merilinor smiled, tears began to fall. 'Oh hush.. Your going to make me cry Ada.' He teased. 

'I think that's my line.' Elrond said with a chuckle. 

Seeing Erestor, Merilinor lets go of his father, and then rushed up. 'I got Glorfiend to blush.' He teased as he squeaks then ducks as another snow ball came flying at him. 'Missed.' He sticks his tongue out and rushed off to go find his brothers.

Erestor raised a brow. 'I must know, what was all that about.' He turned his gaze to his mate. 

The blonde sighed. 'He made it his goal for the trip home, to get me to blush. Thou in must say in the process, caused me to chock on my drink.' He walked up to his lover, and kissed his lips gently. 'I missed you.. But I brought you back a late Yule gift.'

'The only gift I want, is you in our bed. Come on.' He started to drag his lover away, the golden warrior had a huge grin on his face. 'Yes sir, lead the way.' 

Lord Elrond started to laugh, as he heads back inside as he shakes his head slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am on break from writing, because Dec 11th,2012 @ 7:40pm my step mother passed away, so I am just going to read fanfic's until I can be in the right head space.


	9. Sorry Not A Chapter... Up For Adoption...

Sorry I haven't updated this story... But I lost my muse to keep writing.. Sorry to all of those who have been reading this.. But since my main muse my step mother passed away last year, I haven't have the drive to keep writing. So if a fan of Lord Of The Rings, wants to take up the story, please feel free to do so. You will have my blessings to take up the mantel so to say. Honestly I also forgot about this story, that's what happens with me, I get so side tracked I forget whatever project I was doing, oh hell I stopped role playing as well, its just gotten so bad on aniroleplay.com with all the drama there and such. But that's another all together.... Please just send me an email if you wish to take over this story..   
Contact me at 

igneel.dragneel881@gmail.com   
or  
my tumbler witch is posted on my profile.   
But try emailing me first   
or reach me on my skype   
serenity.tsukino2

Well that's all I have to say for now... TTFN {TaTa For Now}

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The title of this fanfic is based off the song from DA:I  
> I don't own anything, lyrics from DA:I {Owned By Biowear&EA}  
> Characters from Hobbit/Lord Of The Ring belong to J.J.R. Tolken.  
> The Original Male Character, is a creation of my own mind..  
> I also suck when it comes to adding the elvish language.  
> What I have added, I used a sight to help me...  
> Also when I get to the chapter that will involve the song, that the title of this story is based around, I will post the link to the song, and the lyrics within the chapter.. Also I suck at doing the very steamy sex moments, so bare with me on that mater..


End file.
